


Call me Laura

by LadyGwenllian



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Art, Attempt at Humor, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGwenllian/pseuds/LadyGwenllian
Summary: When things don't go as Light planned, the reason is usually L...
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	Call me Laura

**Author's Note:**

> I made some Death Note fanart for inktober 2020, and since it came out quite nice, I thought I'll post it here also. The prompt was "trap". I have issues with my drawing skills, but I'm quite happy with this one. Hopefully it will make someone smile :)


End file.
